


Episode VII: The Force Awakens

by Sindisi39



Series: Sequel Trilogy Rewritten. [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Lightsabers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindisi39/pseuds/Sindisi39
Summary: After witnessing a brutal massacre of innocents, a lone Stormtrooper receives a mysterious call that awakens him to the truth, A truth which will lead him to make a simple choice that will determine the direction of the conflict between the First Order and the New Republic and by extension, the fate of the galaxy.
Series: Sequel Trilogy Rewritten. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816279
Kudos: 2





	Episode VII: The Force Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> After looking back at how disjointed and disappointing the canon came out, I've mulled over how I would have done the sequel trilogy and thus hopefully this could end up being an engaging story that does justice to what George Lucas came up with and thus add something meaningful to the Skywalker Saga. While I start out with the same basic events as the original, things begin to diverge either slightly or quite radically as the story progresses.

It is night time on the desert planet of Jakku. A rural village is quiet and at peace. In a menial hut and elderly man is sitting by a far. Lor San Tekka a former disciple of the Church of the Force is hidden away here, for his secrets could be dangerous to the First Order and their agenda. He is approached by a young man who seems anxious and in a hurry.  
Resistance pilot Poe Dameron was trusted by Senator Organa herself to retrieve an important piece of information which could turn the tide of the war in favor of the Republic. Dameron looks upon the final part of the map. At long last he has found probably the most important piece of information in the galaxy. As soon as Tekka hands it to him, Poe is relieved however this is short lived upon thundering sound of a ship. Not just any ship, but a First Order craft. The ship lands right next to the village itself. The platform opens and dozens of Stormtroopers swiftly exit the craft and begin their raid. Poe exits Tekka’s hut and goes over to his droid BB-8 and places the map within his round frame, before grabbing his blaster and heading out. He rushes through the back end of the village which is overrun with Stormtroopers. He waits for his chance and fires upon multiple troopers and strikes two. One is killed instantly by the blaster fire; the other is grievously wounded and falls to the ground with a hard thud. A third trooper goes over to his friend and cradles his body. As the dying trooper slips away, his blood soaked fingers slide down the helmet of this stunned solider. Three red streaks stain his helmet, before his friend finally slumps and dies.  
Multiple innocent civilians are rounded up, while this is taking place, a mysterious figure cloaked in robes as black as the night sky walks through the chaos. This is Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and right hand to the Supreme Leader. He has been tasked with finding the map to Luke Skywalker so that his threat to the First Order’s agenda can be officially neutralized. He goes over to Dameron completely calm and in control of the situation.  
Do you know why I’m here? He says; the mask he wears distorts his voice emulating another insidious figure from galaxy’s past.  
I’m guessing you wanna know where Luke Skywalker went too? Dameron replies sarcastically.  
Perceptive aren’t you? Yes that’s exactly why we came. Tell us where you’ve hidden it, Ren demands.  
I’m afraid that’s not possible Dameron replies. Sure it is; Ren says. With the proper motivation nothing is impossible. Just look at our friend Tekka, not touched by the force but still its faithful disciple. Shame he decides to follow a lost cause though.  
That’s a great line coming from you; Tekka retorts. Is it now? Ren asks. Such a shame you turned out like this. What would your predecessors think if they saw you now? Tekka asks this question while seemingly already knowing the answer. Ren approaches the elderly man, and looks him dead in the eyes, knowing his mask shields his face from view thus appearing that much more ominous. However Tekka remains unfazed. I have no need for the approval of my so-called predecessors, Ren states. I only answer to one, and I know he’d approve greatly. It’s clear you won’t give me what I want and all I can say is… the force will never be with you. In a split second, Kylo whips out his lightsaber from his cloak, the blazing red blade erupts from the hilt and in a swift motion he slices through the old man; killing him instantly. Poe is at a loss for words. He’d heard of lightsabers through his meetings with Senator Organa, but had never seen one in real life nor was he aware of what they could do to upon contact. The smell of Tekka’s burnt flesh began to enter his nose and after seeing his lifeless body looks at Ren, who returns the gaze and points to Dameron directly.  
Bring him, Ren orders. Through this one we’ll have the map, after that the Skywalker will be found. Two stormtroopers then grab Poe and drag him towards the ship. Kylo then signals to another officer, this one clad in chrome armor with a black and red cape to match. This is Captain Phasma, who leads her Stormtroopers with an iron fist. She goes over to Ren. We have everything we need. These people have suffered enough… put them out of their misery.  
Phasma knows exactly what he means and nods. With a wave of her hand she orders her troopers to surround the gathered villagers so none can escape. As soon as her troopers are in position, Phasma gives them the go ahead and her troopers’ fire upon the men, women and children who have no hope of avoiding a devastating end. In the midst of the screams, one blaster doesn’t fire and its trigger remains untouched. This blaster is in the hands of FN-2187, who is watching the massacre unfold through his blood-stained helmet. The horror of innocent screams fills his brain with disbelief, dread and finally horror once it has stopped. After everything is done, Phasma orders the Stormtroopers back on the ship; as he walks through the ruins, Kylo briefly takes a halt in his steps and turns to look at FN-2187 specifically, as if he and Ren are the only ones present. A schism has been established between the two men… they just don’t know it yet.  
After a moment Ren continues to walk and FN-2187 is forced back to the ship as the First Order leaves their handiwork behind. As soon as their ship takes off, Dameron’s small droid BB-8 rolls away from the carnage and looks up to sees his master being whisked away by the enemy. BB-8 then rolls away into the desert night, and Ren is completely unaware that he has left behind the exact thing he was so desperate to find. It has only just begun.  
On the First Order outpost that is still in Jakku’s atmosphere, Poe is deep within the ship strapped to a specially designed harness. After spending time being tortured by Ren’s underlings, the dark force user decides to get his hands dirty and confront Dameron himself. While Kylo praises Poe’s resilience but states it is futile. He then taps into the dark side and performs an excruciating mind probe on the Resistance pilot, desperate to gain the location of Luke Skywalker. In the main hanger, FN-2187 breaks away from the rest of his team and head back to the ship. His brain is still reeling from the events of the village and he replays the screams over and over again. He then takes off his helmet, his face drenched in sweat as over twenty years of Stormtrooper conditioning is finally starting to break away. He then stands up straight and can feel a certain sensation in the back of his skull. It is pain, but not his own… rather someone else’s. He then realizes what he has to do and he must do it fast before his superiors catch on.


End file.
